Mortal Love
by Lebrezie
Summary: You know the rune you cast, the one that made everyone see the person they loved most?" Isabel swooned. Clary nodded warily and Simon stood stiff. "Well who did you guys see?" Clary never knew one question could bring back all the pain. SxC - Broken


**Lebrezie**: Hey Guys!!! So I read this really amazing series called _MORTAL INSTURMENTS_…so good!! Anyway, I really wanted to write a fanfiction about it…but see, for some reason I have the inability to write a fanfiction about a story that is already written…curse my brain.

SO in order to solve this problem I wrote a chapter that I think exists but that Cassandra did not put in the book!

Here it is, and hope you enjoy it!

It takes place in this part of the book: pg. **524 **(right after Simon says "I must")

And it displays major reference to this part of the book: pg. **377 – 378**

Just think of my story like this: it's like an alternate reality to what really happened!!!

ENJOY!!! (And don't forget to _**review**_)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Simon! Clary! Stop being sketchy and come back over here!" Both Isabel and Maia yelled from across the road.

"See I told you, there're just dying to get your attention," Clary teased, nudging Simon with her elbow as she did so.

"Life will never get easy, will it?" Simon sighed, and then turned to face Clary revealing a huge smile on his lips.

"With those two fighting over you, never," Clary concluded enjoying the idea of Simon's future pain, and ultimately his future enjoyment.

With those words she began walking over to the girls, and she smiled when she felt Simon's presence behind her.

Clary was glad things were getting back to normal, given it wasn't just her and Simon like before, but she liked the crowd, and the constant craziness was defiantly something she could get used to.

"Yea it's a big scandal," Isabel and Maia giggled as Clary approached. They were huddled together, and they straightened up when Clary got into earshot.

"What are you girls talking about?" Clary questioned hoping it was about Simon so she could poke fun at him some more.

"Oh, you know, just what everyone is talking about." Isabel answered, flipping her hair nonchalantly as she did so.

"And what would that be?" Clary persisted, half acknowledging that she was out of the loop, but when you're off fighting battles and creating runes life still went on. It's not like the world stopped for her, so she sighed concluding that small setbacks are unavoidable but also liveable.

"You of all people should know, you are the reason for talk!" Maia gasped, she was obviously itching to fill Clary in on the latest gossip, but being the good person she is she was patiently waiting for Isabel to give the go.

After all it was the gossip that Isabel lived for, a fact that was clearly displayed all over her face.

"Guys," Clary insisted placing her hands on her hips, she was getting slightly impatient now. Besides she didn't liked to be teased, especially when she was supposed to be the one doing the teasing. This conversation was supposed to be about Simon and his newfound sex-a-lisous self, and darn, Clary was determined to keep it that way.

"Fine, your no fun." Isabel complained, pouting cutely and then continuing without time for another breath. "You know that rune you cast," she paused only long enough for Clary to nod before she continued, "well it made everyone see the person they loved most." She revealed excitedly clapping her hands together as if her explanation would be followed by some misty purple smoke.

Clary's anticipation dropped, she already knew the power of the rune, but instead of rubbing it in her face, she just agreed with Isabel.

"Yes, it was one of the better moments of the night," Clary admitted, remembering the shocked looks on everyone's faces once she drew the rune on herself.

"Well that is what everyone is talking about." Maia lamely revealed, Clary pouted; clearly she was expecting something more extravagant.

"My ability," Clary stated lamely, she was slightly confused as to why that small moment would hold more importance over all the other events of the night.

"No silly, who they saw --- who they love most!" Isabel gushed; she was still very excited but now there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. Clary could tell that Isabel was trying, emphasis on the trying, to be nicer to her since she successfully had saved the world.

Kindness was her way of being grateful, odd, Clary thought. But instead of expressing her true thoughts out loud she muttered, "Oh, right," even in her kindness Isabel still had a way of making you feel stupid.

"Well…?" Isabel urged, leaning forward in the direction of her and Simon.

Clary returned her comment with a slightly confused expression, Simon on the other hand looked nervous. She wondered what was wrong, and she made a mental note to ask him later.

"Go one," Clary said wondering if she really wanted to know what Isabel was talking about, and from past experiences she probably didn't.

"You and Simon were the only ones in the room, well besides Maia, but that doesn't matter –"

"Hey!" Maia interjected, but Isabel ignored her and continued without even a slight hesitation, " – so who did you guys see?!" Isabel squealed.

Simon coughed loudly, and Clary side-glanced in his direction. Had he swallowed a bug? She just shook it off and answered the question, "There was no mirror in the room, and it's not like my hand could tell me who I loved most." Honestly she was done with the questions, besides she really just wanted to get the part of the conversation where both Maia and Isabel unintentionally confessed their love for Simon. Which she predicted would be followed by a long awkward silence in which she would sneak away, buy some pop corn, and sit back and watch the show unravel itself.

A loud cough woke her for her some-what dream like state. Clary blinked a few times, confused, and looked around.

…Or had the awkward silence already come? No one was talking, and for some odd reason she had the sudden urge to itch her arm.

Clary looked to her left, Isabel was just staring with her mouth open, next to her Maia had conveniently found a sudden interest in the bark of a nearby tree.

Wow, what had she missed? Clary turned to face Simon and her mouth fell like Isabel's.

His face was exceptionally whiter that usual, if that was even possible. Before she could ask what was wrong he grabbed her hand and pulled her away without a word.

He mumbled something, it sounded a bit like "thirsty" as he turned, but they all knew that wasn't the real problem, well everyone except Clary herself that is.

Maria and Isabel stared agape at the retreating figures, and after a few moments of utter silence they simultaneously mumbled, "Oops."

As Simon dragged Clary away she could faintly hear the voices of Isabel and Maia arguing in the background, "Look what you did!" Maia mumbled forcefully.

"What I did? Excuse me for being curious." Isabel sounded offended.

"Haven't you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" Maia countered.

"More like curiosity killed the bat, did you see how pale he was?" Isabel admitted casually; Clary turned around only to find a furious looking Maia and Isabel yet again picking at her finely manicured nails.

Typical.

The conversation between the two continued but before she could hear more Simon jerked her to the side. Clary abruptly turned to face him, but most of his face was in shadows, actually most of him was darkned --- and to her surprise she was in the shadows as well. She squealed feeling slight pain in her arm; she looked down shocked, his grip on her arm was very, unconventionally tight….what the hell?

And like the poetic person she was she said her thoughts blatantly out loud, "what the hell Simon?" He didn't respond, and without the noise of the celebrating town Clary could finally hear how intense his breathing was.

"Simon?" Clary whispered, stepping towards his shadowed figure as she did.

She reached her hand out and lightly placed it on his shoulder, but he shrugged away from her.

"Simon, are you alright?" She asked again, this time her voice quivered --- she was afraid, but it was a different type of fear than what she had already experienced that day.

Simon was always composed. Simon always knew the right thing to do, and he always did it. But now, something was wrong --- when something obliviously shouldn't be, and that --- that bothered Clary, greatly.

He was silent for a moment, and then he painfully turned to his side. It was as if he wanted to face her, but it was too painful for him to do so.

His voice was mumbled, but Clary understood him instantly. "Nothing changed."

She nodded her head, but she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What your thirst, it didn't change? I didn't know it was supposed to." She concluded instantly, thinking how earlier he had mentioned his thirst as he was dragging her from the others.

"No." Simone said, his voice was horse yet controlled. "I am fine, er well, at least I am not thirsty."

"Well that means something is still wrong." Clary quickly concluded. She had known Simon for most of her life, and his, and she knew when he was avoiding something.

"Yes," his answer wasn't hesitant, but it wasn't followed by any explanation. Clary waited a few more moments, but he still didn't explain. So she asked instead, "Well then tell me, we tell each other everything." Simon had always been like that, he would let you know that he wanted to talk but he would wait until you asked before he would explain anything else.

"Clary…don't ---" his response was broken and strained. It almost sounded like he was in physical pain. In fact, Clary was almost positive she heard him wince.

"No! Simon, if something is wrong, I want you to know that you can tell me --- anything!" Clary persisted, she hated seeing him in this kind of pain, absolutely hated it. She wanted to do anything to help, she didn't even have to think before she made her decision; it's just a shame that she didn't know what _anything_ was yet.

"You don't want to hear this, promise." Simon informed, he let out a forced chuckle, and then brought a shaky had to the back of his neck.

"You're frustrating me, Simon, just tell me what it is." Clary insisted, if he didn't want to tell her, then why would he drag her to this dark alley? It just didn't add up.

"Fine," Simon spat, suddenly as angry as she felt. "It's about the rune." His voice still sounded strong yet there was a subtle hint of weakness in his voice.

Normally Clary would have picked up on his change in tone but her anger kept those key details from registering until after she had already spoken, "What about it?" She nearly spat, unintentionally inching closer to him as she did.

"Nothing changed." His voice was stern and his eyes shot daggers directly into hers. There was a moment of silence, he tiled his head toward the stars and he exhaled deeply. "Nothing changed," he whispered again, but this time his voice wasn't strong, instead it sounded as if he could barley believe his own words --- almost as if he didn't want to believe them at all.

Not only did this confuse Clary more, but Simon's sudden mood swing made her just short of mad. "You already said that, what does it mean?"

"Agh," Simon yelled, "Why don't you get it?!" His fists were clenched and his upper lip was curling. Clary took a step back, he looked…terrifying.

"I just don't get it, ok! So just tell me what you mean!" Clary fumed, she absolutely hated it when people heat around the bush.

"Fine! It means that I saw you --- nothing changed --- after you cast the rune; I looked up, confused, because I still saw you. But everyone was gasping, some were even crying, and then I realized that the reason why I still saw you was because you are the one I loved most!"

Clary didn't know what to say, he had confessed to her before, but that's just it, it was before. Before all of _this_, she actually thought it was over. She thought they had both moved on….

Somehow Simon mistook Clary's silence for harsh denial and he turned away from her.

"There is no point in trying to deny it any longer; I might as well suffer than live in denial." Simon spat, he was angry, and he had reason to be. He knew Clary would only have feelings for one person, and that person wasn't him.

He turned around abruptly and began to walk away. His shoulders were stiff, and his body was slightly shaking.

He was sad, confused, furious…Clary used to help him with his problems, she used to be apart of the solution, but now she only made things worse because she had become **the** problem.

"Simon," She whispered, because no other words could express her sadness for him and the situation she had put them in. Her words were nearly silent and she thought that they had been swept off with the wind.

But Simon heard her, and as soon as his name left her mouth he froze and turned around and spat, "you can't fix it this time Clary, so don't even begin to try."

She stood there silently, watching him slip further into the darkness of the alleyway. Slip further away from her…and then it clicked. Further from her…further and further until he reached the point that he would probably never come back…_**ever**_.

She yelled on instinct, not on thought. "No!"

He stopped, probably stunned that she even called to him. Without thinking she took a step forward, he twitched but he didn't move. She took another, nothing.

He was willing to wait…willing to wait for her, he just didn't want to.

So she ran, and nearly collided into him. It was so dark, but she could feel his back just inches from her face.

"I won't let you leave like this," she whispered.

"Leave what? Us?" he laughed, it was forced, he was hurt, and he wanted to hurt her back, "Don't be stupid, there had never been an us and you know it!"

"Don't say things like that!" Clary yelled in return. His back was still toward her, and she felt stronger without the feeling of his sad eyes on her.

"Things like what? Like how it is all your fault!" His voice was cold, piercing.

"It's not my fault, how is it my fault?" Tears were forming in her eyes. Sure they had fought before, but never like this.

"Not your fault!?" He fumed, turning to face her as he did. His nostrils were flared, his lips curled exposing his fangs, his fists were clenched and his muscles tense. He looked like a monster. "It's all your fault! You're the reason why I am here instead of with my family; you're the reason why I will never age! It's all your fault Clary, you and your stupid abilities!"

"How could you?" Clary wept through her tears. There were tears in his eyes as well, but he had changed --- he wasn't Simon anymore, he was different…he was a vampire.

Clary bowed her head, and prepared herself for another loud, angry explination from Simon, yet she heard nothing. Instead a long silence filled the air. Clary let out a shallow breath of relief, she found a sense of comfort at the absence of Simon's angry, demanding voice.

Clary attempted to stop her tears and slowly lifted her gaze to see Simon's face. He was looking at the stars again, and she could almost see the faintest smile on his lips. He was thinking, remembering even?

"You know," he said, his voice much calmer than before, "sometimes I think about what it would have been like if you weren't a shadow hunter, if you were still the Clary I fell in love with…"

"But Simon, I'm not…" Clary heaved, her tears were slowing. Simon's calm tone soothed her. Her lips curled slightly upward, he affected her more than he knew…if only he could see that.

"I know, and I'm not the same either," he dropped his gaze directly to hers, "I'm a vampire now, and as far as I know it's irreversible."

Silence fell over them. For some time there was no sound except the sound of their breathing and the passing of the wind.

But then he sighed, and Clary looked up. "I am sorry I hurt you Clary…" he paused, rethinking his statement, but then continued anyway, "…and this," he gestured to his surrounding, "just proves how I shouldn't be around…let's face it Clary, I'm no good for you."

"That's not true," Clary mumbled, the tears were coming back, and she couldn't find the will to fight them.

"It is, if I stay it would only hurt both of us…I hate to say it, but I think it is time for me to move on," Simon regretfuylly suggested.

"No!" Her voice was heavy, and the tears were threatening to stream down her face again. At the very thought of his absence her heart broke, she couldn't image living without her _best friend_ to enjoy it with. "No, you can't leave!" Without thinking she closed the few feet between them and collided with his chest. At first he didn't respond to the hug, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I won't let you leave!" She weakly bagged her fist aganist his chest, but it didn't affect him --- he was stronger than her now.

He sighed loudly, what he was doing was painful, but necessary. He pulled out of the embrace and held Clary at arms length. He looked directly into her eyes and pleaded, "Clary, please, just let me go." Clary shook her head in protest, but it was no use, she could tell he had already made up his mind.

"Hey don't cry, alright, things will get better, my chapter in your life has ended is all, it doesn't mean the stories over."

"You choose a time like this to be poetic," Clary chuckled, unintentionally letting her lips break into a small smile.

"Hey, I have to make it memorable, so stop screwing with my groove," Simon cooed, he was covering up the pain with a joke but Clary didn't mind, it was supposed to be this way. Their parting wasn't supposed to be dramatic, it was just supposed to be…like them, it was just supposed to exist.

"I have one more thing for you before I leave," Simon said, grabbing Clary's hand as he did.

Clary nodded, "close your eyes," he whispered. She did.

"Don't ever forget me," he quietly implored, then without hesitation he leaned in, and she felt his smooth, cold lips on hers. It was innocent, they were innocent, and he pulled away, "ever," he concluded.

Clary waited a few more moments, but nothing more came. She opened her eyes and he was gone. See saw nothing, just an empty, insignificant alley.

A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye, and she said with a smile on her lips, "I hope you come back for the sequel." She let the wind carry her words, and still smiling she stood there, taking in the moment.

Then she turned and walked away, back to the party, back to Isabel and Maia, and Jace, back to the next chapter in her book.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Lebrezie**_ here!

Alright, so guys what do you think?

Like/dislike?

Tell me in a review.

Ps. I know it was really sad at the end, but that is just how it goes…I guess.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Oh, and if you guys have heard any new about this series hitting the big screens, please tell! I have heard rumors, but if the truth is out there, then gosh darn I want to know!

=P


End file.
